1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate generally to the field of fuel injection. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to pressure compensated fuel injection and pressure compensated fuel injectors.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Although there are existing fuel injection systems for injecting fuel directly into engine combustion chambers, they typically suffer from several deficiencies. Some have dangerous extreme high pressure pumps to overcome cylinder pressures; some compensate internal combustion chamber pressures through various feedback tubes or complex pressure amplifiers. They depend on external glow plugs, spark plugs, or other ignition means which are physically separate from the injector causing ignition delays and inefficient combustion patterns. Most depend on high pressures to atomize fuel for better combustion efficiency. Some fail when bubbles are present in the injector's fuel chamber.